NTAG Adventures: Through The Glass Mirror
by lunariiku
Summary: Dragonfly is getting her button pushed one too many times. Mashy gets herself into trouble, just to apologize. Things go wrong. What will happen to Mashy?
1. Many Interruptions

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. the usual._

**NTAG Adventures: Through The Glass Mirror**

Interruptions

Unlike the usual days at NTAG, today was a quiet day. Most were reading, writing, and there was the occasional running through the hallways. But all in all, most were relaxing. The harsh days of winter were coming to the end. Spring was arriving with new flowers, and even new neopets. On this particular day, Dragonfly was in the Grand Hall editing a story. It was silent in the Grand Hall, she made sure of that. Her elven ears could pick up the slightest sound, but she would usually ignore the shuffle of feet, or the turning of a page. Three members sat around her. One was human boy, by the name of Sage. Another was an island kiko, by the name of Luau. A smudge of cheesecake was on the side of her mouth. The last one was a blue shoyru, by the name of Nano. Her cheese mallat sat, resting beside her.

Dragonfly looked up for a moment. Luau was reading a rather difficult looking book, by the look on her face. Sage was doodling on the margin of a story he was supposed to be reviewing, and Nano was munching on cheese while sketching out a story. It couldn't be more peaceful. Seriously. Dragonfly glanced at the other tables around them. They were mostly deserted. A few members were sipping coffee or sleeping of the party from the night before.

"Hiya there, Dragonfly!"

_Oh no... here it comes,_ Dragonfly thought. Slowly she twisted around in her seat to look at the noise source. She could see a few other people rising their head, too. There stood terror itself. One word. Meep. Meep is a rather... _hyper_ member. She spends most her time destroying parts of the building, not that it's unusual, and trying to chase down her Rabid Shadow Meepits.

"Hi, Meep," Dragonfly finally said. She looked longingly at her story. She knew she would be soon dragged away onto some wild adventure.

"Whatcha doing?" Meep said, curiously, and peered down to the paper, her nose almost touching it.

"Oh, just editing... it's quite a busy job."

"Well, that's no fun!" Meep stated.

"But, I need to get it done, so I can help Mashy."

"Oh... is there anything I can do?"

"No, sorry." Dragonfly saw Meep's smile turn to a frown. "Actually, I do have a job, err... can you go get me some ink? It looks like I'm running out," Dragonfly asked. It was true. She barely had enough to dip her quill into.

"Well, sure! I'll go get some!" And like that, Meep was off.

_That was close,_ Dragonfly thought. She turned back to her story.

"Dragonfly."

_Another one. Oh, I'm so popular,_ Dragonfly thought sarcastically. Yes, you can think sarcastically.

"Yes?" Dragonfly once again swivled around. This time it was Nimras. Her interests? Showers and her blue fuzzy, which is otherwise known as Jeran. She is a white lupess.

"I was just wondering if you would be kind enough to help me edit this story. I'm not sure about this one part..." Nimras drifted off. She saw the look on Dragonfly's face. What was that look? Oh, just the i'm-busy-right-now-are-you-blind-look. "But, there's a few spelling errors still. I think I'll go correct them and maybe tomorrow, when you're less busy, I can ask. Okay, bye!"

_Okay, that was even closer,_ Dragonfly, can you guess? Yeah, she thought that, too.

"I'm back with the ink!" Meep shouted in Dragonfly's ear. And since Dragonfly is elven, it came out much, much louder than just the normal shouting.

"That's great..." This time Dragonfly drifted off. Meep was holding, not ink, but an inky pen. "Uh, hate to say this, Meep, but that's not ink. That's an inky pen."

"Oh... okay! I'll go get some ink!" Meep dashed off.

Dragonfly turned back to her story. Nano, Sage, and Luau looked at her breifly before going back to their business. Dragonfly did the same.

"Dragonfly, can you pass some paper?" Sage asked.

Dragonfly looked down at the paper. It was in-between them.

"But, it's in the middle." Dragonfly stated.

"Yeah, but I'm busy."

"And I'm not?" This caused Dragonfly's anger to flare up. One more interruption and she would blow.

"Dragonfly, are you done with the story yet?" Mashy had walked in. Unluckily for her, Dragonfly's button had been pushed.

"I'M SORRY, BUT NO! CAN'T YOU PEOPLE SEE THAT I'M BUSY AND I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH ALL THESE INTERRUPTIONS!" Dragonfly shouted. "I'm going to my room, where it's QUIET!"

And with that, Dragonfly stalked off, leaving Mashy, Sage, Nano, and Luau with shocked faces.

"It's okay, Mashy. It wasn't you. I guess she was just having a bad day," Luau comforted.

"Yeah, but I still could've prevented that. I'm going to apologize," Mashy said.

"I'll come with you. I'm, uh, almost done anyways," Sage said, as he looked down at the story still waiting to be edited.

So Sage and Mashy went through the tall doors into the hallway. They had trouble finding their way, because there are so many hallways and so many new members. You can barely get the hang of where your going, even if you are a member for a long time. So it took them about ten minutes to find themselves at Dragonfly's door.

"Dragonfly mentioned that she changed her room, a lot. It no longer looks like Zora's Domain," Mashy commented. "But she also said that there's a new security system."

The door to Dragonfly's dorm was a dark mahogany wood. Mashy reached for the handle. When her skin brushed the cold metal, it instantly vansiehd. The door, too, vanished. It was replaced was a mirror. Sage and Mashy looked at each other. Mashy shrugged and touched the mirror. Her hand caused it to ripple. She could feel her hand going through it.

"Okay, it's a liquid mirror that stays in place... nothing I can't handle," Mashy muttered. Mashy started to slowly go into it.

"Actually it's a..." But before Sage could warn Mashy, she had already gone through. "... dream world."

_To be continued..._


	2. The Dream World

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Still the usual._

**NTAG Adventures: Through The Glass Mirror**

Trouble

"Dragonfly? Hello? Dragonfly! Are you here?" Mashy wandered through a wrecked room.

A worried expression donned her face. Papers were every and chairs were overturned. There were scratch marks on the wall and signs of a fight. Just then, whimpering could be heard from another room. Mashy quickly jogged to the source. In a corner Nithe, Dragonfly's red lupe, was whimpering and crying in a corner. Something that was extremely unusual for Nithe, a macho lupe, to do.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Mashy asked, patting him to comfort him.

Nithe didn't say anything. He turned towards Mashy. When he opened his eyes, they were red. Totally red. Mashy let out a small gasp. Nithe was morphing into a Werelupe. Mashy backed away, and soon found herself running through the house. She was looking at the monster Nithe chasing after her. She didn't notice the change in her surroundings. Mashy seemed to be getting farther ahead of him. Then she realized that he had stopped moving!

Mashy looked infront of her. Instead of daytime, it was night. She was out on a lonely, faerie-forbidden field. The clouds overhead blocked out the moon, so there was little light. The plain seemed to go on forever. Mashy looked back over her shoulder. Nithe had disappeared, only to be replaced by more grass. Even the grass was dark and gloomy, though.

-------------------------------

"Dragonfly you really got to come here."

"But, Nut, I'm meditating."

"NOW!"

Dragonfly sighed. She had been meditating out side on a trampoline. She was actually hovering off the trampoline. But, then again, she was Leader in the Air Tribe, so it's not unusual. But, Nut had come floating to her in a panic. At first Dragonfly refused, but Nut had that sort of authoritive figure aurora and Dragonfly was forced to go.

"So, what's the problem, Nut?" Dragonfly asked as was rushed through many halls.

"Your door is the problem! I didn't think you needed _that_ much security on your door, Dragonfly!" Nut floated, as the words rushed out of her mouth.

"Well, I... uh... the person who sold it to me was very persuasive," Dragonfly said, slightly blushing.

"Mmmmhmmm. Anyways, Sage came and got me. Or rather I found him asleep on his beloved pillow. Scary that thing. Frightens away all the meepits. But he had wrote a note explaining things. Ah! Here we are!" Nut exclaimed as she and Dragonfly approached one of the many dorm hallways.

Sage looked up. He currently had his pillow held in front of him, as a few Rabid Shadow Meepits walked by. Dragonfly looked over at her door. It wasn't the glass-liquid-mirror it had been. It looked like a regular door now. Once the Rabid Shadow Meepits passed, Sage stood up. Sage came up, just a little taller than the elven warrior maiden. But you really couldn't compare height difference at NTAG. Not many members there are human.

"Okay, Mashy went in to apologize. It's been five minutes. Is that a bad thing?" Sage told Dragonfly.

"FIVE MINUTES! That must be about two hours in the dream world. Has anyone else gone through?" Dragonfly asked.

"Uh, I don't really know," Sage replied.

"I guess, I'll just check it myself, manually," Dragonfly said as she started to walk to the door.

"Now, wait just a durn minute here, missy. What does manually mean?" Nut asked, before Dragonfly could touch the door.

"Well, normally I would just punch in the code to get it. But, to find Mashy I have to go through the dream world. It's alright, I know all the secrets to it, so I'm ready. Plus, I have my sword and bow with me. I'll be back in a few minutes! See ya!" Dragonfly said and stepped through the door before Nut could protest anymore.

-------------------------------------------

"DRAGONFLY! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mashy ran down the beach as an extremely hungry skieth chased after her. the skieth was amazingly fast. Two red grarrls ran behind the skieth. Mashy didn't realize that she had been circling the island twice now, for it was extremely small.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." A voice penetrated Mashy's surroundings.

Dragonfly appeared right before Mashy's eyes.

"Ah, I see we are on the forever running island. I guess that skieth and those grarrls weren't hungry after-all," dRagonfly commented, watching the skieth and grarrls slink off into the jungle.

"Dragonfly! I found you!" Mashy cried in delight and glomped Dragonfly, harder than usual.

"Actually, it's the other way around, Mashy. I found you! You see, I decided not to go to my room, but go outside on a trampoline and meditate! Kind of funny, right?"

Mashy did not find this funny, and her face immediately became red.

"WHAT? You mean I was chased down by weirdo-Nithe, ate a ton of fungus to find my way out a a cave, was pecked at by a ton of mutant weewoos, and ran around this island twice being chased by a skieth and two red grarrls for absolutely NOTHING!" Mashy shouted.

"Well, they wouldn't have hurt you anyways. I mean, you would feel the pain, but once you got through all of this you won't have a scratch on you!" Dragonfly said, trying to cheer Mashy up.

"Yeah, whatever. Just, how do we get OUT of this thing?" Mashy asked, rather annoyed.

"Well, you actually didn't go that far. There's a short cut, that I designed, to get out of here. Unless, you want to go through one hundred other dreams before you end up outside my door," Dragonfly quirked.

"I think I'll take the short-cut. So where is it?" Mashy asked.

"We have to plunge into the ocean and find the vent. That is a magical portal that will take us to the center room in my dorm," Dragonfly answered.

"But there's man-eating Jetsams in that water! That's the reason I'm still on this island!" Mashy retorted.

"That's why there's Jetsam-repelent herbs on this island, Mashy! Oh, and you see that palm tree over there?" Dragonfly pointed to one. "Yeah, up in that tree is snorkle gear. I'll go get the herbs."

Dragonfly ran off into the jungle while Mashy busied herself by getting the snorkle-gear.

Ten minutes later Dragonfly and Mashy were swimming out into the ocean. Jetsams steered clear of them once they got near enough to sniff the pungent smell. Soon they entered murky water and they were swimming through kelp.

"This stuff is disgusting!" Mashy whined.

"Well, we would be out of it faster if you didn't stop every five seconds to complain!" Dragonfly shot back.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK! THAT'S MINE!" someone yelled, yes yelled, in the water.

Dragonfly and Mashy took a second to look at each other before swimming off madly to the voice. It was one they recognized by the couldn't think of who it belonged to. Dragonfly and Mashy exited the Kelp and looked upon a very interesting site.

_To be continued..._


	3. The Getaway

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, you know the drill._

**NTAG Adventures: Through The Glass Mirror**

Meepits, and Weewoos, and Glitches, Oh My!

"Belle?"

These words were said in unison.

"Huh? Hey! Give that back!" A mermaid like creature smacked a jetsam with her tail fin.

However, this, er, mermaid like creature looked oddly familiar.

"Hey it's Belle!"

Oh right, Belle. Heh heh...

"Belle.. how in the? You survived? But.. but..." Dragonfly faltered. Was it necessarily a bad thing a person came this far to beating a man... or mermaid-eating-jetsam? ... ... ... ... Yeah... yeah that was pretty bad.

"What? Oh you know how I do things. I, er, transmorphed most of them into pearls... and well... I wanted to take it home, okay!" She sighed in exasperation as she finally turned it into another pearl.

"Well, it wouldn't be the weirdest thing," Mashy muttered.

"So, um.. Belle is there anyone else here?" Dragonfly asked.

"No.. unless.. I'm losing my memory... wait.. what did I have for dinner last night?"

Mashy and Dragonfly stared for a second before continuing to swim on, Belle asking herself more quesitons she could not answer. Before they knew it, a great big vent was sitting below their longing eyes. Dragonfly swam towards it. She was about to touch it when a VERY scary figure came popping out of the vent.

"DRAGONFLY! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING!"

Wet lupesses are not the thing you want to meet when you're in enough trouble as it is. Especially not Nimras. Her cheesegrater was about to bite me.

"Well-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HERE YOUR EXCUSES!"

"Actually I have a question."

"Oh... okay, what is it?"

"Why are you coming back into the dream world when you were already in my room?"

"A VENT is not the smartest thing to have for a portal. Your room is filled with water." Nimras stated, rather dully.

"Oh... snickerdoodles. Well, Belle lets get a move on then!" Dragonfly said cheerfully.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! Who else has the power to transport water from one place to another?"

"Oh. Uhm... wait. I'm going to get this one.."

"I can't stand this, lets just go!" Mashy was practically pulling out her hairs. Grabbing Dragonfly, Nimras, and Belle, she dove into the vent and a mystical light swirled among them.

"Well. Glad that's over, right?"

It was a week after the whole dillemma. Belle successfully managed to move the water to the NTAG Ocean Room. Well, after she remembered how of course. Dragonfly managed to diable the security system and then having to chase down a couple hundred mutant weewoos. (Who were oddly calling Leah "The Queen".) And after two days worth, they figured out how to fix the soaked room. To blow it up of course! There were a few arguments how. But finally on the end of the second day, Meep had the mistake of meeting a member of the Fire Tribe in the room with a bunch of fireworks. It took another day to build a new room, so Dragonfly had to sleep in the Library. It was then that she realized that she liked the Library so much that she decided to have her "room" there. One, you could get lost in it and it was very fun trying to find your way out of the maze of bookshelfs. And two, it was a whole new world on top of the bookshelves.

"So what are you going to make that room into?" Dragonfly asked Tdyans after a successful build.

"Well, it was your old room. So you can decide."

That was a mistake.

"Actually-"

"Oh thank you so much Tdyans! MUAHAHAHA!"

The elven figure dashed out of sight.

And for the next few weeks, new members often found them selves lured into a mysterious room. Only to be found the next day packing their bags and leave the Guild in a hurry.

**THE END**

Or is it? ...

_A/N: Well. Hope you liked it. I'm writing about this mysterious room in my firm NTAG Adventures. Yayy! Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
